1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device, more particularly to a pedaling exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, pedaling exercise devices include two pedaling plates. The user's feet pedal up and down on the pedaling plates for exercising purposes. The pedaling plates are usually connected to hydraulic or gas cylinders, so that the pedaling plates can automatically move upward after downward pressure thereto is released. However, the hydraulic or gas cylinders are complicated in construction and have high manufacturing costs.